<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Secrets To Spill by anxiousgeek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609701">No Secrets To Spill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek'>anxiousgeek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secrets [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kate Lives, Kibbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders if it’s a secret if both people know about it but don’t talk about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jethro Gibbs/Caitlin Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secrets [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Secrets To Spill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Direct follow on from Shaved and Saved.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wonders if it’s a secret if both people know about it but don’t talk about it.</p><p>They’ve wrapped up the case with minimal casualties, gone home to get some sleep. Except he’s taken Kate home with him. It wasn’t a conscious decision on his part, he was so tired he was unable to help the way his lips found hers as they stood by their cars or the way he tugged her into his space, then into his car.</p><p>He probably shouldn’t have been driven but they made it one piece. He probably should’ve said something but instead, he pulled her down into her basement. He collapsed onto the old sofa in the corner and went to pull her down with him but she resisted, heading over to his boat. She reaches out, hesitating for a moment, when she looks over at him he simply nods and with a smile she runs her hand down the smooth wood of the boat. She pulls back suddenly and inspects her finger. </p><p>“Splinter?” he asks, voice unnaturally loud in the dark space of his basement.</p><p>She shakes her head.</p><p>“No, it’s fine.”</p><p>“Let’s see,” he says and she comes over to him holding out her hand. He inspects it briefly but it’s fine, he knew it would be. He tugs her into his lap, chuckling at her squeal of surprise. She squirms, getting comfortable and he has to rein in both his groan and the urge to press his hips up.</p><p>“Hi,” she says when she’s done, leaning against him.</p><p>“Better?” he asks, voice a little rough. She smiles, kissing his jaw and resting her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Much,” she whispers.</p><p>“Should we talk about this?” he mumbles, eyes heavy, nuzzling his face against her, breathing in the very life of her. </p><p>“Later.”</p><p>He shifts slightly to look at her face, finding her eyes already closed, he settles back against the sofa and falls to sleep with his lap full of the woman he’s in love with. </p><p>He wakes a few hours later with a stiff neck and Kate curled around him. He manages to extricate himself and stand, stretching out the kinks in his back. He considers his options; sanding, bourbon, sitting back down with her.</p><p>None of them really measure up to what he wants, so without a through for his already aching back (knees, neck, shoulder), he lifts Kate up and heads upstairs. She’s not as light as she looks, she’s all muscle under her rumpled suit, but he manages easily enough. He risks undressing her, prays she won’t have his balls when he gets her down to her underwear. She sleeps through him putting an old NIS t-shirt on her. They’ve not slept much over the last 36 hours, he’s pretty sure he saw Kate dozing behind her desk but he can’t quite pinpoint when.</p><p>Still, he settles into bed next to her in a t-shirt and hopes she doesn’t shoot him when she wakes up.</p><p>--</p><p>She’s awake.</p><p>He feels the moment she stiffens, confused in her half-asleep state, before relaxing against him again and pushing her hips back into his. He bites back a groan, unsure how intentional it was and how she’s feeling about waking up in his bed, in his arms, in her underwear.</p><p>He wants to make love to her, wants to tell her he loves her, but he holds still and waits. Waits for her to make a move. For a long moment he thinks she’s fallen back to sleep, but eventually, she shifts, rolling onto her back and smiling at him.</p><p>“Hey,” she whispers. </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“I fell asleep on you.”</p><p>He chuckles, leans in to give her a light peck on the lips because he’s always struggled to resist a sleepy Kate Todd and now he doesn’t have to. He doesn’t have to resist the pull she has, doesn’t have to keep his hands to himself. He reaches out under the covers and places a hand on her hip.</p><p>Beneath her t-shirt. </p><p>“Did you undress me?” she asks, feeling his hand on her skin. When he doesn't answer right away she raises an eyebrow. “I don’t mind,” she says, with a giggle and he puffs out the breath he was holding which just makes her laugh harder. </p><p>“You scare me sometimes” he tells her.</p><p>“Only sometimes?” </p><p>He growls and kisses her again, just to stop her laughing at him. He can’t help push for more though, and she kisses back, pulls him closer, pulls him to settle on top her and between her thighs. He grunts, pushes his hips into hers and for a long moment, he forgets himself, forgets everything except for Kate Todd and the way she feels. </p><p>Eventually, he pulls away, breathing hard and barely managing to pull his hips away from hers. As it is he’s only able to do so for a couple of seconds. She moans and he sighs.</p><p>“Should we talk about this?” he asks in a hoarse voice he barely recognises as his own. She groans a frustrated sound but soothes it with a kiss.</p><p>“We can, after, later, whenever,” she says between pecks on his cheeks and little thrusts of her hips. “What is it you want to say so badly?”</p><p>He hesitates, because he’s not sure what they should talk about, had assumed Kate would do most of the heavy lifting in that regard anyway and she just stares at him with swollen lips and dark eyes and…</p><p>“I love you,” is all that comes out.</p><p>She relaxes. </p><p>Melts into his mattress and he follows, settling fully against her and waits for her reaction.</p><p>“I know,” she says with her eyes closed. “I’ve known for ages.”</p><p>“You have?” he asks. She looks at him with a smirk.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Was waiting for you,” she tells him, “to be ready.” He should be annoyed, it sounds like an insult but he knows she’s right. And he doesn’t have anything to say to that. “I love you too.”</p><p>He tries desperately to keep his relief off his face but isn’t sure how successful he is. Kate doesn't comment on it either way, not that he gives her a chance. He kisses her hard and deep. </p><p>“Done talking?” she gasps, wrenching her lips from his., going in for another kiss. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah I am,” he says with a laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm rubbish at titles.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>